


Долг

by Sonnnegirl



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [14]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnnegirl/pseuds/Sonnnegirl
Summary: Иногда одни отдают долги, а другие возвращаются.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Justin Pridd
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Долг

**Author's Note:**

> Закадровая смерть персонажа

Холод обжигает кожу — буквально. Кожа болит и пузырится, словно Кончита кипящим маслом окатила за то, что не вовремя под юбку полез. Хуан морщится, шипит сквозь зубы, но не разжимает пальцы, тащит выходца за руку вперед, к свету. К соберано.

Идти всё сложнее, силы тают с каждым шагом, но он верит, что успеет. _Она_ обещала: Хуан не умрёт, пока не увидит возвращение. Пока не увидит лицо соберано, которому вернули возлюбленного. 

Скажешь такое вслух — сам себя засмеешь, дурость одна. Уж кто бы мог подумать, что в свои солидные года почтенный человек рэй Суавес вляпается в безумную сказку, вот как читал дочке совсем недавно. А вот ведь.

Повелся на россказни нечисти, заключил сделку, заплатит своей жизнью. Но не жалеет. Ни о чём не жалеет. Только бы успеть выбраться отсюда, вручить соберано его Джастина и можно помирать с чистой совестью. О дочке побеспокоятся, он уж как отец озаботился. Да и соберано за ней приглядит — Хуан не сомневался.

Зато так он вернет соберано последний долг, и, глядишь, Абвении простят Хуану мелкие и немелкие грешки молодости.

Рука, зажатая в ладони Хуана, теплела. Обернувшись, он пристально всмотрелся в безмолвно следовавшего за ним... теперь уже человека. Лицо у графа Васспарда... тьфу, сейчас-то, поди, герцога Придда было растерянное донельзя, бледное, но совершенно точно _живое_. Да, таким можно его и соберано показать.

Заслужил соберано счастье. И Хуан не мог поступить иначе.

Ноги подкосились, и он чуть не упал, но упрямо продолжил двигаться вперёд. Выход из пещеры уже был виден. Совсем немного осталось.

Неожиданно подошва сапога скользнула по мокрому камню, и Хуан рухнул на колено. Но даже выругаться не успел, как под локоть его подхватила сильная рука.

— Осторожнее, здесь, кажется, ручей. Вы ведь Хуан, я правильно помню?

Голос у герцога Придда был хриплый, севший, будто не разговаривал давно. А впрочем, он и не разговаривал. Там, где он был, не поболтаешь.

— Все верно, ваша светлость. Спасибо. Но нам нужно идти.

Придд кивнул. Он явно ещё не понимал всего, но догадываться уже начал.

И хорошо. Меньше объяснять надо будет.

Но главное дойти, а там соберано разберётся.

А Хуан наконец отдаст долг.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
